The CindyTootie Power Hour
by spangladesh920
Summary: 5 years after the end of JTPH 3, all is peaceful in both Dimmsdale and Retroville. That will change when Tootie finds an old picture of her boyfriend with a certain blonde girl. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. How it all Begins

_Summary: Five years after the end of "The Jerkinators", all is calm in both Dimmsdale and Retroville. That is, until Tootie finds an old picture of Timmy with Cindy at the inter-dimensional dance. This leads to Tootie nearly swearing vengeance on an innocent Cindy. Tootie and Timmy make their way to Retroville, where Jimmy and Timmy do something that gets them in a lot of hot water with their respective girlfriends! All I can say is that may Fate or God or whatever have mercy on those two boys! _

_Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once…so here goes: The characters used herein and the shows they are on are the property of Butch Hartman, John Adams, and Nickelodeon. I own nothing here but the plot I decided to put them into. With that now out of the way…on with the story! _

**Dimmsdale, California**

In an upstairs bedroom of the Turner residence, two fifteen year olds sit comparing notes for an upcoming History quiz. The two teens in question are none other then Timmy Turner and his girlfriend of one year: Tiffany McDonald, better known to her friends and family as "Tootie".

"Geez, do you think McCormick could have made this any tougher?" Timmy groaned.

"What do you mean "tougher"? I thought you were a History whiz hon." Tootie replied, going over his notes.

"I am, but even this is ridiculous babe, I mean besides the fact that I don't normally study before a test and still ace it, this one is going to be brutal." Timmy called from across the room.

Tootie just giggled at that last comment, everyone in their class knew full well that Timmy never studied and still was getting an "A", and just how much it drove their teacher up the wall.

Tootie sat back down and began to study, when a pen came whizzing by about an inch from her ear. She looked up in shock to see Timmy with a freaked out look on his face.

"Oh geez, sorry Toot. It ran out of ink, and I normally whip it when it does that. Could you grab me another pen please?"

Still a little bit rattled by the near miss with the pen, she cautiously got up.

"Where are they honey?"

"They should be in the upper…no lower right hand drawer of my computer desk." He said without even looking up.

She just rolled her eyes and began to rummage through the cluttered drawer. She pulled out an old, wore out piece of paper and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Timmy asked.

"This, I can't believe that you kept your old restraining order against me. Ah memories!" she replied with a smirk. Timmy just giggled at it.

"I never know when I'm gonna have to have it reinstated you know." he replied, before ducking out of the way of the now wadded up document that Tootie threw at him.

"I was only kidding!" Timmy whimpered, flashing her the "sad puppy dog" eyes that always made her melt.

Tootie sighed, knowing that even she couldn't resist that look, and went back to looking for a pen.

"I don't see any pens in here. Are you sure that…" she cut off when she found an old, slightly faded picture of Timmy with a blonde girl at what looked to be a school dance.

"…What…the HELL…is THIS!" she finished, yelling at him. Timmy took the picture from her (remaining at arm's length, just in case) and looked at it.

"Oh this, remember me telling you about the three times I got sucked into another dimension?" Tootie shook her head yes, "Well, this is the girl I was telling you about." Tootie looked first at him, then at the picture of the blonde.

"What's her name Timmy?"

Timmy gulped, then replied "Cindy Vortex."

Tootie just stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity, before she finally spoke.

"So this Cindy Vortex is yet another in a long line of chicks trying to take MY man away from me!" Timmy shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No it wasn't like that Toot. We just flirted, in fact I believe that she did it only to get under the skin of the boy she really liked: Jimmy Neutron." Tootie looked at him strange for a moment.

"Wait a minute…you mean, that guy that we all thought was you in another "reality avoidance costume" was really someone else?" she asked, looking pale. Timmy just shook his head yes.

"Oh God! I tried to kiss someone other then you!" she said gagging a little.

Timmy looked at his freaked out girlfriend for a few moments, then just burst out laughing, tears streaming from his eyes.

"What's so god dang funny Timothy?" Tootie asked with a serious tone.

"You thought….he was…me! You probably…freaked him out…to no end!" Timmy cried between deep guffaws. Tootie just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm…hard.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that I really didn't like her that much. I really only flirted with her to get back at Neutron for being Mr. "High and mighty boy genius" all the time." Timmy said, rubbing his sore arm.

Tootie, still a little freaked out at nearly kissing someone other then Timmy, looked at him sheepishly.

"So you never had feelings for this Cindy girl?"

"Not really, remember back then I was more into Trixie then anybody. Besides, it would've never worked. Other then the fact that the whole "being in two different dimensions" would've made dating next to impossible, I got the distinct feeling that Cindy's friend Libby didn't like me too much. Either for portraying myself as a genius or because I was supposedly going after Cindy."

Tootie sighed in relief, then something that Timmy said hit her.

"Hold on, you portrayed yourself to be a _genius_?" Timmy nodded his head, and this sent _Tootie _into a fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny _Tiffany_!" Timmy groaned, getting a dose of his own medicine.

"You…a genius! Oh that's rich!" Tootie snorted after calming down a little.

"You know, I can always dump you and go after Veronica or Trixie right?" Timmy said with a serious edge to his voice. He never meant it, but it was still a good threat to use against her.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Tootie snapped.

"Of course I wouldn't, but since you fall for it every time, I like to use it!" Timmy said, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her.

After they broke the kiss, they went back to studying. Even with all of his assurances about not only this Cindy girl, but also her friends Trixie and Veronica, that little paranoid voice in the back of her head that sounded like her as a ten year old rang out.

_He could possibly go through with that threat you know. How do we know that he is totally over Trixie? _The voice called.

_Shut up, I know full well he is over Trixie, and he never had a thing for Veronica anyway. I don't doubt that he never had true feelings for this Cindy Vortex either. _She shot back.

_We'll see. In fact, let's talk Timmy into taking a trip to this Retroville and find out. _The voice answered.

_Works for me! _She snapped back.

She gazed up at Timmy, who was concentrating hard on the section about the Texas Revolution.

"Hey sweetie?" She asked.

"Yeah Toot?"

"I was wondering, do you think that we could possibly…"

"Possibly what?"

"…go to this Retroville? Just so I can meet this Cindy girl. Also to apologize to Jimmy for almost glomping him by mistake."

Timmy mulled it over for a moment. "Sure, I've been meaning to contact Neutron for awhile now. I kinda miss him and his crew."

She waited for him to pull out some kind of device, but when he went back to his homework, she got antsy.

"I meant, like contact him now?"

Timmy just shook his head, "No can do. At the moment I can't find the device he gave me." He swept his hand across the trashed bedroom.

"As you can see, that would take a lot of time, plus we got this quiz to study for. I'll find it by tomorrow…I promise." He said with a tiny wink to his goldfish bowl. She gave him a small smile,

"Ok Timmy." Timmy smiled back, then looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, it's already 10:30!" Tootie looked in shock at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Well, I guess I better get going, my parents said no later then 10:45, and since Vicky left for college in Florida, they have gotten their backbone back. They'd ground me in a heartbeat."

The two got up, and they went downstairs. They paused at the front door to make sure that his parents weren't eavesdropping on them.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning babe." Timmy said.

"You know it, remember to try to find that device sweetie." Tootie replied. They kissed and Tootie began to walk home. _I will be calm when I meet this girl. I will be calm when I meet this girl. _Tootie chanted in her mind.

Once the door was closed, Timmy rushed up the stairs to his room.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" he called.

"What is it sport?" Wanda asked as the two poofed into their fairy form.

"I wish this room was spotless, and that the device Neutron gave me was in my hand!"

"You got it Timmy!" Cosmo yelled as they waved their wands. _POOF! _The room was neat and tidy again, and what looked to be an old _Game Buddy_ with a weird looking pen (his old "Auto Poofer") sticking out the top of it appeared in Timmy's right hand.

"Thanks guys, I'll wait until after school to try to talk to Neutron. Good thing he modified it to make it an all in one communications/teleportation device." Timmy said.

"Are you sure you should take Tootie to Retroville?" Wanda asked.

"I'm sure Wanda. It's not like Tootie actually wants to do harm to Cindy. Plus if I remember right, Cindy is into Tae-kwan-do and karate, so Cindy can defend herself." Timmy replied. They waited on Cosmo to say something, but since he recently recovered his "long lost" nickel Phillip, Cosmo was cuddling with "her".

"Who's a good nickel? Yes, you are aren't you? Oh Phillip, I hope we never lose each other ever again!" he cried out suddenly. Wanda rolled her eyes and poofed them back into the fishbowl while Timmy got ready for bed.

"Good night guys." Timmy said as he switched off the lights.

"Good night Timmy!" they both called back. The next day was sure to be full of surprises, Timmy could feel it.

_A/N: Read and Review please. I hope that y'all like the start of this story! _


	2. Dimmsdale Calling

The next day went by at its usual snail's pace. Again, Timmy aced his History quiz, much to the chagrin of his teacher Mrs. McCormick. The whole class erupted in laughter as she nearly had a nervous breakdown as she handed him his test back. After class, Timmy and Tootie met up with Chester, A.J., Veronica and Trixie.

"I found that device Toot, so I'm gonna give him a call." Timmy said.

"What device, and who is he?" Chester inquired as Veronica snuggled up closer to him.

"I found that device that lets me talk with Jimmy Neutron. I'm thinking of taking Tootie to Retroville."

Chester and A.J. popped up with big grins on their faces.

"Can we come? It's been too long since I saw that fudge head Neutron!" Chester called out.

"I too have been wondering about him, also if Sheen is as hyper as I remember and if Carl is still obsessed with llamas." A.J. added.

"You just want to go to see Libby again!" Timmy replied, making kissey faces at A.J., who slugged him lightly in the shoulder.

"Like, what are they talking about?" Veronica asked.

"Remember when that kid that claimed his name was Jimmy Neutron came into class and we all thought it was Timmy?" Tootie asked. Both Trixie and Veronica nodded their heads.

"Well, it was true. His name really _was _Jimmy Neutron, and he was from another dimension. Somehow, Timmy got sucked into their universe and made friends with him and his friends." Tootie replied. She neglected to tell them about the picture she found of Timmy and Cindy at the dance.

"Tell you what guys, I'll try to talk Neutron into bringing the guys with him back here to Dimmsdale while Tootie hangs out with Cindy and Libby in Retroville." Timmy told his best friends.

"Thanks Timmy!" both shouted. The six split up, with Timmy and Tootie heading back to Timmy's house. His parents weren't home, so they made their way up to his room. He picked up the device, punched in the right coordinates, and made the call.

"Hey Neutron…are you there?" Timmy said into the device. All of a sudden, a picture of a young man with fudge like hair popped onto the screen.

_Timmy Turner? What's up man…long time no see! _the young man responded.

"I know, sorry about that. Anyway do you think it would be cool if I popped into Retroville this weekend? I'll be bringing my girlfriend with me."

_Sure, in fact: Carl and Sheen have been bugging me to see when you would be coming back…wait…your girlfriend? _

"Yeah my girlfriend. I believe that you two have met before."

He handed the device to Tootie, and heard a small yelp come from the device.

_AH! It's you! Stay away from me you psychopath! _Tootie gave a weak smile to Timmy, then looked back at the device.

"I'm very sorry Jimmy, I thought you were Timmy!"

"She's really calmed down Neutron, so don't worry about that. Say, Chester and A.J. want to hang out with you, Carl and Sheen. Do you think we can have the girls hang out while we boys go do our own thing?"

_That sounds fine, I'm sure Cindy would love to meet Trudy. _

"Her name's Tiffany, but we all call her Tootie Nerd-tron."

_Right, sorry about that, and don't call me "Nerd-tron" Beaver boy! _Timmy just smiled.

"Ah, good times! Hold on a minute…I want to ask Tootie something."

He turned to Tootie. "Do you think that Trixie and Veronica would want to come along as well? So you don't feel so alone?" Tootie ran that through her head.

_With Trixie and Veronica there, I won't be tempted to kill or maim this Cindy girl. Will they go for it though?_ she thought.

"I'll ask, but I'm sure that they'd love to come along!"

Timmy smiled and turned back to the device.

"Hey, would it be ok if Chester and A.J.'s girlfriends tag along with us? I thought Tootie wouldn't feel so alone then."

Jimmy thought that through, then said _Sure, I bet Cindy and Libby would love to meet them. What are their names? _

"Trixie and Veronica."

_All right, I'll let everyone know you guys are coming then. You thinking Saturday? _

"That works for me, we'll coordinate schedules."

_Sounds like a plan, I gotta go, Cindy and I are going on a date to see the new Jet Fusion movie. _

"All right, say hi to everyone for me. See ya Saturday!"

_See ya later Turner! _

With that, the screen went dark. "I'm gonna go talk to Trixie and Veronica honey, I'll be back by 6:30 if that's all right with you." Tootie said. Timmy nodded his head. They kissed and Tootie left.

Once she was gone, Timmy turned to his goldfish bowl, and Cosmo and Wanda once more poofed before him.

"Wow, that went well." Wanda said, her concern about Tootie and Cindy not abated.

"Yeah, now how do I get you two by Trixie, Veronica and Tootie without giving you guys away?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"That's easy, just say your dad's company invented us, and your trying us out!" Cosmo called from across the room. Timmy and Wanda just stared at him in shock.

"That was a good idea, and for it being _Comso's _idea is stunning!" Timmy said.

"Pudding?" Cosmo replied.

"Well, easy come, easy go." Wanda said as her and Timmy broke out laughing.

**Meanwhile…back in Retroville…**

Jimmy rushed out of the lab and back into his house, nearly running his mother over and knocking the freshly baked blueberry pie out of her hands in the process.

"Just where are you going in such a hurry young man?" Mrs. Neutron asked.

"I gotta get ready for my date with Cindy, we're going to see the new _Jet Fusion_ movie remember?" he replied.

"That's right sugar-booger, our little Jimbo is all grown up." Mr. Neutron called from the living room.

Mrs. Neutron just sighed, "Go on, I don't want you to be late in picking Cindy up." Jimmy smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom, love you, gotta go, bye!" he yelled as he rushed up the steps.

15 minutes later, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby were in the hover car on their way to the movie. They were all chatting about school, when Jimmy remembered what he wanted to ask the girls.

"Hey, guess who I heard from this afternoon?" he said. They all tried to guess, with Sheen even yelling out "My mom?!" They all stared at him, and he slumped down in his seat dejected.

"No guys, Timmy Turner!" They all gasped in shock.

"Wow! Timmy called you? It's been what…5 years?" Cindy asked.

"Well, we have talked off and on since that whole "Villain who's name isn't Shirley" business. But he wanted to know if he and his girlfriend and their friends could pop in over the weekend."

Libby popped up and said "His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it's that girl I was telling you guys about." Jimmy replied.

Cindy just gaped at him, "The one who thought you were him in some kind of costume?"

Jimmy just cringed at the memory. "He says that she has calmed down, plus she wants to apologize to me in person." The girls just nodded at this.

"Hey guys, Chester and A.J. are coming with him, and they want to hang out, is that cool with you Sheen?" He looked at an excited Sheen, who had a big smile on his face.

"Sure Jimmy, as long as A.J. keeps his hands off my woman!" he yelled, earning him a well deserved glare from Libby.

Jimmy smiled, "That brings me to something more. Not only are Chester and A.J. coming, but so are their girlfriends. I was thinking that Timmy's, Chester's and A.J.'s girlfriends could hang out with you two, while we young men go back to Dimmsdale and have some fun."

Libby and Cindy looked at each other, then at Jimmy. "It's fine with me." Libby said.

"Same here, it's going to be great to meet these girls, especially…what did you say Timmy's girlfriend's name was?"

Jimmy thought hard, then remembered. "Her name is Tiffany, but they call her by her nickname: "Tootie", I believe it is." He replied. They all got a chuckle out of the name, and its obvious connotations.

**Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale at stately Tang Manor…**

"Another dimension? Sounds like fun Tiff!" Trixie said.

"Yeah, like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Veronica called from the opposite side of the room. Tootie had been explaining what her and Timmy wanted to do on Saturday. She didn't think that it would go over well, but both of the girls seemed to be excited about the opportunity.

The girls were sitting in Trixie's enormous room, they had finished their homework and now were trying out new make-up and hair styles on one another. "Apparently, the plan is for us girls to have the day to ourselves, while the boys have a "Guys Day Out". I can just imagine what kind of trouble those three, along with three more conspirators can get into!" Tootie said, giggling while Veronica was trying to tie her hair into a loose bun.

The three laughed hard at that. Then Tootie remembered that she had to fill Timmy in, so she got out her cell phone and called him.

_Their in? Perfect, once Neutron gets back from his date, I'll let him know. _

She could almost hear the smile in his voice, because it matched the one plastered on her face. "All three of us are really excited, I think we'll all get along just fine."

_So long as you don't try to attack Cindy that is. _

"And just what does that mean?"

_Toot, she is a Red Belt in Tae-kwon-do, and she also studies karate. I don't want you to get hurt. _

Tootie's expression soured. "Contrary to popular belief, I can hold my own Timothy."

That got a chorus of _ooohs _from Trixie and Veronica. They knew Timmy was in trouble when anyone, especially Tootie called him by his full first name.

_I just don't want to have to carry you back to Dimmsdale in pieces Tiffany. _

She just gave the phone a smirk. "Your concerns flatter me, but I'll be ok, I got my girls to watch out for me." She could hear the agitation in his voice when he responded.

_So if you got your girls, then why are you still with me? _

Tootie got a wicked smile on her face. "Because I don't swing that way, and besides your too cute to let go." She could almost hear his eyes rolling, he knew when he was beat.

_All right Toot, you win. I'll trust you not to get into trouble. _

"Thanks hon, listen, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Sounds like a plan babe. _

"Love ya!"

_Love ya too. _

**At the not so stately Turner Residence…**

After he hung up, Timmy left a message with Goddard, telling Jimmy that Trixie and Veronica were indeed coming along, and that they were thinking of coming early, so they could spend as much time together as possible. After that, he went about doing his homework.

While doing it, he looked up and noticed that Wanda wasn't too happy with her husband. He must of made one of his trademark insane comments about her, or her weight, or her cooking, and she had that "prepare for a cinder block strapped to an anvil on your head" look in her eyes. So Timmy quickly said "Wanda, I wish you had a double chocolate hot fudge sundae!". Wanda looked at him and got a big grin on her face as she poofed one up and began to devour it. Cosmo for his part was never the wiser about the impending anvil attack.

Meanwhile, Tootie had gotten home, and was now laying on her bed in her pajamas, with the ever present Timmy doll at her side. She let her mind drift off, but that voice came back full force.

_This is going to be so much fun! Leave it to Timmy to find a way to another dimension, and make friends there! _she thought lazily.

_Yeah, and to find yet another girl to stay away from you! _The voice cried out.

_Shut up! Timmy loves me and ONLY me get it? _She screamed back

_Keep telling yourself that girl. When the chips are down, who do you think he will choose? _The voice answered.

_He will choose me, just like he did a year ago! Now leave me alone! _She yelled back.

When there was no answer from the voice, Tootie just shook her head and crawled under the warm blankets. "I really need to see a professional about that voice." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, dreams of her and Timmy's future filling her mind.

_A/N: Read and review please. Well, that's all of the exposition. Next chapter, the Dimmsdale gang arrives in Retroville! _


	3. Off to Retroville!

Saturday finally arrived, and the six travelers had gathered at the Turner residence. Chester, A.J., and Timmy had been chomping at the bit ever since school ended the day before. Trixie, Veronica, and Tootie were excited, yet nervous at what could happen on this trip.

"Dude, it's gonna be sweet to hang out with Carl and Sheen again!" Chester said

"Yeah it is, and being around someone as smart as Jimmy will be a refreshing change." A.J. said with a sly look. Both Chester and Timmy looked at him with looks that yelled "What does that mean?".

A.J. just laughed and added a "Just kidding guys." to put them at ease. Chester was a "C" student on his best day, and Timmy had somehow blossomed into an "A-B" student, but A.J. was still the top dog in the intelligence department.

The girls were idly chatting away, neither Trixie or Veronica noticing the look of sheer nervousness in Tootie's eyes.

"This is gonna be cool! We've got some new and fresh shopping opportunities at our disposal!" Trixie said, somewhat watching the boys.

"Um, like have we stopped to consider that these girls might not like us that much?" Veronica asked.

"All we have to do is be ourselves and they will like us. Besides, it's only for one day, it's not like we are going to see these people again." Tootie interjected, gazing lovingly at Timmy, who was apparently talking to Jimmy.

"Plus, Timmy was telling me about this place they got…the Candy Bar I believe it's called. It has a huge assortment of candy, cakes, pies, and ice cream. So we can pig out and bitch about our men!" That last comment got the girls giggling hard, it had been awhile since they had other people to bitch and vent with.

Timmy was indeed talking with Jimmy. "Sorry to do this to you man, for the life of me I can't figure out where I put that Porta-portal you gave me after that "Shirley" deal." He could see that Jimmy was trying not to chuckle.

_It's ok Turner, it was a prototype anyway. I've got a new and improved model here in the lab if you want it, so you and Tootie can come see us anytime. _

Timmy laughed a little, "That's if Tootie and Cindy don't kill each other first!"

_What do you mean Turner? _

Timmy laughed a little more, "Tootie found an old picture of Cindy and I at the Friday the 13th dance, and nearly went nuclear!" That got Jimmy laughing.

_I see, well Cindy can take care of herself you know. _

Timmy nodded, "I know, and Tootie says it's a non-issue, but somehow I'm not sure she's over it."

Jimmy smiled, _Girls, go figure. Anyway, everything is all set here for everyone, you guys ready? _

Timmy turned and called to his friends "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded that they were. "All set here, fire up that portal!"

Jimmy started the portal up, then turned to Sheen and Carl, who were sitting not 5 feet away. "Now remember guys, try not to freak out Trixie, Veronica, and Tootie all right…that goes double for you Sheen."

Carl nodded slightly, and Sheen just quietly mumbled "Ok Jimmy."

The portal opened before the six, and the three girls looked at each other nervously.

"Well, since I have had the most experience at this, I'm going first." Timmy said, walking closer to the portal. He stepped through it, and was back in Retroville for the first time in five years.

Chester and A.J. looked at each other, before letting out a cry of "Geronimo!" and running through the portal, nearly bowling over Timmy in the process. The girls just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Tootie said as the three stepped through together, and appeared before all the guys.

The first thing the girls noticed was the most obvious.

"Wow, talk about bulgy!" Trixie said, looking at the boys. That drew the girls' attention to their own bodies.

"Oh wow! I've got some serious curves!" they all exclaimed with joy, running their hands down their bodies. Of course, the next second after they said that they had to slap their boyfriends upside their heads for drooling too much. That got Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen laughing, seeing Timmy, Chester, and A.J. sort of cower after being hit.

Still rubbing the sore spot on his head, Timmy shook hands with Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl.

"You guys know Chester and A.J., so allow me to introduce our lovely girlfriends: Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, and Tootie McDonald. Girls, this is Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, and Carl Wheezer." The three ladies stepped forward and shook hands and exchanged cordial greeting with Jimmy and his friends.

Chester, A.J., Sheen, and Carl all sat around talking loudly as they caught up, while Timmy and Jimmy talked about what they were going to do once Cindy and Libby arrived. This lull was broken when all six heard a cry of "I'm loopy! I'm loopy!" coming from around the corner. They ran to see what the commotion was, and they found that Tootie was wearing Jimmy's "Brain Drain 8000" helmet. Cindy and Libby were searching frantically for the remote, while all Trixie and Veronica could do was watch in shock.

"SHEEN! I thought I told you to put that away!" Jimmy yelled as he rushed over and found the remote with ease. He flipped the switch to turn it back to the "Normal" setting.

Once returned to normal, Tootie shook her head to "clear out the cobwebs", and noted that she had felt like a halfway brain dead gorilla with the helmet on. Then a series of barks were heard, and the girls began cooing about what a pretty puppy he was. They turned around to pet the dog, only to find metal and gears instead of flesh and blood.

All three shrieked in horror and jumped back a good two feet.

"Hey Goddard!" Timmy exclaimed as he petted the mechanical dog. Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, trying to find a way to explain Goddard's existence to the girls.

"This is my dog Goddard. I built him myself." was all he could come up with.

"Oh come on Toot, he's harmless." Timmy said. Tootie cautiously put her hand on top of his head and began to pet him, to which Goddard responded by "licking" her hand with his tongue.

"He is kinda cute, for a mechanical dog." To this, Goddard just whimpered and returned to Jimmy's side with his head bowed.

"It's ok boy, she just needs to get to know you better." Jimmy said. Goddard instantly perked up and gave a happy bark.

"Wait a minute, this is the same dog you entered into that Science Fair and used to beat me!" A.J. cried. Timmy and Jimmy smiled at each other.

"Sorry A.J., but you gotta admit that he is pretty cool." Timmy said, laying a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool. I'm jealous that I didn't think of it first though." A.J. replied, petting Goddard on the head.

While this went on, Jimmy kept looking at Tootie funny.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Jimmy?" she asked.

"Do you happen to have a sister?" he replied. Timmy and Tootie just looked at each other quickly.

"Yes…why?"

Jimmy gave her one last look, "Did she happen to have red hair and have a very creepy demeanor?" That got a laugh out of all of the teens from Dimmsdale.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know she shoved me out of a moving car going approximately 65 miles per hour." They laughed even harder.

"That's Icky Vicky for you, she must have thought you were Timmy." Trixie said.

Suddenly, an alarm started to sound in the lab. A rattling sound came from the tube that was above Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica.

"Get out of the way!" Jimmy shouted.

Not two seconds after they did, in plopped Cindy and Libby.

"Isn't there a better way to get in here Nerd-tron?" Cindy asked in annoyance.

She and Libby got to their feet, and noticed the six new teens.

"Timmy! Chester! A.J.!" both called.

"Hey girls!" the three boys called. They gave each other hugs, though this sort of irked their girlfriends. Once Timmy broke away from Cindy, he pointed to Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica. "Cindy, Libby, meet Trixie Tang, Tootie McDonald, and Veronica Star. Girls, this is Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax."

All five cautiously made their way to meet each other. After a few tense seconds, Cindy extended her hand to Tootie, who slowly accepted it. After handshakes all around, the girls started to get to know each other better.

"So you're Timmy's girlfriend. It's nice to see that Timmy could find a good girl."

Tootie gave a small smile. "Thank you for that. It took several years for Timmy and I to get together. I was a little…overzealous in my pursuit."

Cindy chuckled a little. "Yeah, Jimmy told us all about the incident you two had five years ago. It took a while for him to get over the shock."

Meanwhile, Trixie, Veronica, and Libby were having a very animated discussion about fashion, make-up, and other "girly things" as Chester liked to say. After they finished, Tootie and Cindy rejoined them, and stood across from the six young men.

"Well, now that we are here, what's the plan?" Libby asked.

The six males looked at each other, and somehow silently voted Carl to be the spokesman of the group.

"Well, uh…we were thinking that you could stay here, while we went back to Dimmsdale."

Timmy decided to interject at this point. "Yeah, while you guys stay and get to know each other better, we could go back and hit Adrena-Land."

The girls looked at them through slitted eyes. Their plan sounded sort of suspicious, especially to Cindy and Libby.

"Alright, but you better promise not to get into any trouble, and by trouble I mean other girls!" Tootie said. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement and crossed their arms.

"Don't worry Toot, there isn't another girl in any universe that could tear me away from you." Timmy said as he kissed her on the cheek. The same was echoed by the rest of the boys who had significant others in the room.

"Well girls, why don't we heard on over to the Candy Bar and get some sugar into our systems while we get to know each other and bitch about how our boyfriends like to ditch us for an amusement park in another dimension." Cindy said.

The girls all agreed, and walked out of the lab, sticking their tongues out playfully at the boys. This action, did not sit well with one member of the male group.

"Don't tease something and not deliver!" Sheen yelled out. The boys took several steps away from him as the girls turned around and glared at him. He ran and hid behind Carl, who hid behind Jimmy.

"That's what I thought!" Libby yelled as they walked out. Once out, they all cackled loudly.

"Their so easy to bend to our will!" Trixie choked out, clutching her side.

Back in the lab, the rest of the guys were glaring daggers at a now nervous Sheen.

"Sheen you spazz! You nearly got us castrated!" Chester yelled.

"I'm sorry guys, sometimes I can't control it! My mouth goes faster then my brain!" Sheen said, hanging his head.

"All right, all right. Sheen apologized and the girls are gone. Now, let's go back to Dimmsdale and enjoy some quality male bonding time!' Jimmy called from beside the inter-dimensional wormhole generator.

"Sounds like a plan to me guys!" Timmy yelled. Jimmy fired up the generator, and punched in the coordinates for Dimmsdale.

"To Dimmsdale!" Timmy shouted as he ran through. Everyone looked after him for a few seconds, then all echoed Timmy's sentiment. They all ran through, and again appeared in Dimmsdale.

_A/N: Read and Review please. For the next few chapters, we will split time between the boys and the girls. We will start off with the girls and their trip to the Candy Bar. Does Tootie trust Cindy and vise-versa? Stay tuned to find out! _


	4. The Tension Mounts

Cindy had a wicked grin on her face. "While you had that helmet on, I was able to snag the keys to the hover car from the clubhouse, so we won't have to walk to The Candy Bar."

This got a whoop out of the girls, who were not looking forward to walking the six blocks from where they were to where they wanted to go. Tootie still had some doubts about Cindy, but let them go as the piled into the circular craft and took off.

It wasn't like they rode in silence, but it was still at that awkward stage where they didn't trust one another. Cindy kept seeing the mistrust in Tootie's eyes, and Tootie could tell Cindy was wondering what was with her. The others sensed the tension as well, and tried to keep talking so that it wouldn't build to the boiling point.

"Like, I hope they have Rocky Road ice cream at this place." Veronica quipped, but immediately regretted what she said. Libby and Trixie just slapped a hand to their foreheads.

"I'm so sorry, like I didn't mean to imply anything by that!" she quickly added, sweat appearing on her forehead.

"It's ok V, I know you meant nothing by that." Tootie said, trying to console her best friend.

They arrived at the Candy Bar in silence. Ever since Veronica's little slip of the tongue, nobody could find anything worthwhile to talk about. They entered, and were greeted by a somewhat portly, balding man.

"Cindy! Libby! How are two of my favorite customers doing today?" Sam asked.

"We're fine Sam, thanks for asking. Libby and I will have the usual, and our friends will have whatever they want." Cindy said, pointing at the three, whose eyes were bulging out of their skulls at the vast amount of sweets on display.

"I don't know where to begin first!" Trixie exclaimed. Tootie was the first to order.

"I'll have a root beer float please." Sam made it, and when Tootie went to pay, Sam didn't take it.

"Don't worry about it, all of your orders are going on Cindy and Libby's tab." he said.

The three got their orders, Trixie got a triple fudge sundae, while Veronica got a double scoop of Rocky Road in a waffle cone, and they went to sit with Cindy and Libby, who were in their usual booth. After several minutes of just them eating without saying one word to each other, Tootie spoke up first.

"So Cindy, Timmy told me that you two had something going on way back when." Four spoons clattered off the table top as Trixie and Veronica sat there mouths agape, and Libby and Cindy were stunned that Timmy would've said anything about her.

"It was just harmless flirting, deep down I always knew I loved Jimmy, I only liked Timmy." Tootie gave her a look of "Uh-huh, whatever." but decided to let it go for now.

Again an uneasy silence fell over the five girls.

_Maybe it was a bad idea for Timmy to bring me here. _Tootie thought glumly.

"So…how long have you and Timmy been together?" Libby asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"One year, it's been the best year of my life." Tootie answered.

"I'm just curious, why Timmy? When we first met him, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." Libby continued. Tootie gave her a death glare, and through gritted teeth she replied.

"Because he was the only one who ever stood up to my older sister! He stood up to a bully for me back in kindergarten. Sure he wasn't one of the deepest people when we were younger, but he really has matured, and you'll do better to not talk bad about him again Elizabeth!"

Libby and Cindy stared at her in shock, and Trixie and Veronica just looked out the window.

"For one thing, the name is Liberty, and second…" Libby started.

"Oh, like I couldn't go on for hours about how stupid _your_ boyfriend was back in the day? From what Timmy told me…Sheen is an even bigger spazz then even _he_ was!" Tootie snapped. Libby looked like she was ready for war, and so did Tootie. Trixie laid a hand on her friends' shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Easy Tiff, they didn't mean anything by that." she said, trying to defuse the situation.

Tootie and Libby cooled down, while Trixie and Veronica talked about how they ended up with A.J. and Chester respectively.

"To be totally honest, it's almost all due to Timmy. After he and Tootie got together, he kinda pushed the four of us together. He knew that Chester had the hots for me, and felt the time was right." Veronica said.

Trixie echoed the sentiments.

"Yup, basically Timmy knew that my parents would approve of A.J. because he is a genius and he had high income potential. My mother especially is concerned about image, so both Timmy and I knew that they would never accept him. Plus I think A.J. had a crush on me since elementary school."

Tootie meanwhile just sipped at her root beer float. She was off in her own little world thinking about how Timmy was doing with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen.

_They must be having a great time back home, and I'm stuck here with a blonde bimbo and wannabe funk princess. _She kept sneaking glances…well more like glares at Cindy.

_There's nothing all that remarkable about this chick. What would Timmy ever see in her? Ugh! Sometimes I think this girl is worse then Trixie was back in the day! _She icily thought.

She stood up, thanking fate that she was on the outside of the booth.

"I need to go to the bathroom, if you will excuse me." She said, throwing a glance at her two friends.

"Um, like I think I'll join you." Veronica said, getting up.

"Yeah…me too." Trixie quickly added. The three walked off in a hurry to the bathroom, leaving Libby and Cindy dumbfounded in their wake.

"What was that all about?" Libby asked. Cindy didn't answer, she just stared off after Tootie.

_What's with that girl? She seems to be way too over-protective of Timmy. All Libby said was that Timmy wasn't all that bright when we first met, and Tootie goes off the deep end. Something's off, and I intend on finding out what it is! _she thought.

In the bathroom, Tootie splashed cool water on her face and grabbed a paper towel to dry off.

"What's the matter with you Tiff? Libby was only telling the truth about Timmy." Trixie said finally. Tootie just bowed her head over the sink, not answering.

"Come on Tootie, like you know you can tell us anything." Veronica added. She hefted a sigh, and began.

"The other night, while Timmy and I were studying for that History test, he asked me to get him a fresh pen, and I found a picture of him and that blonde bimbo at some kind of dance. By the looks of the picture, they were around 10 years old."

Trixie and Veronica put their hands on her shoulders for comfort while she continued.

"All I could see was red guys. I haven't felt that kind of jealously since back in fifth grade. All I wanted to do was rip this girl's throat out, and I didn't even know her. I'm totally embarrassed and ashamed of that, but I honestly don't trust that girl!" she finished with a yell.

The other two didn't have a clue at what they could do for their friend. They hadn't seen her like this since her and Timmy first got together, and some redheaded girl put the moves on him just to spite Tootie. That ended with the girl receiving two black eyes, a broken nose, two teeth knocked out, and a broken jaw, while it got Tootie a weeks suspension from school. It was only a week because all the witnesses testified that the red head started it all by shoving Tootie into a locker and taking a swing at her.

"Just try to keep your cool Tiff, it's not worth it to try and fight this girl." Trixie said. Tootie seemed to relax a little, but all three knew it was going to be difficult, especially if Cindy showed any interest in Timmy as other then a friend.

"I guess I should apologize to Libby for snapping at her like that, it wasn't fair to her." Tootie finally replied. Trixie gave Tootie a comforting hug, and the three made their way back to the booth.

Once they got back, Tootie looked Libby in the eyes to show she was being honest with her.

"I'm very sorry for snapping at you like that Libby. It was inappropriate and undeserved." Libby and Cindy looked at each other, then to Tootie and smiled.

"Apology accepted girl, and you were right about Sheen. He was, and sometimes still is, a giant spazz."

Tootie let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Libby had forgiven her. She then got an evil glint in her eyes,

"Now about our men…" and the five of them let out long, loud laughs.

"How could they just abandon us?" Cindy asked. All nodded in agreement at that,

"I love Chester to death, but like he always runs off for some big adventure whenever Timmy or A.J. call." Veronica added.

"Same thing with Sheen, but it's been like that since we were kids, those two along with Carl were always getting into some sort of trouble." Libby said.

"Yeah, most of that was Jimmy's fault, due to one of his inventions going haywire, or him contacting some alien civilization and having them turn out to be evil and kidnapping our parents and trying to sacrifice them to a giant chicken!" Cindy added.

Tootie sat back, laughing and adding her two cents about Timmy where needed, but she still didn't fully trust Cindy.

_Well, it did take me a long time to trust Veronica and Trixie, so maybe if I get to know Cindy better, maybe her and I could be like Timmy and Jimmy. _she thought hopefully.

She had been deep in thought, and didn't hear Trixie talking to her.

"…What about you Tiff?" she had said. Tootie shook her head and looked at her friend.

"What about what?" she asked. Trixie just chuckled at her close friend.

"What was your favorite nickname for Timmy?" Tootie just smiled,

"It had to be whenever Vicky would yell "TWERP!", I don't know why, but I would get so angry at her for calling him that, but at the same time I would swoon because it was something Timmy related." she said.

This went on for like an hour, before the girls decided to head on back to Cindy's house. They all said their goodbyes to Sam, and off they went in the hover car. When they arrived, Mrs. Vortex didn't even give them a second glance. They made their way up to her room, and once there, Cindy plopped down onto her bed, Libby sat on the foot of the bed, and Trixie, Veronica, and Tootie sat on the windowsill.

"What can we do now? I mean the boys are probably having a blast at Adrena-Land." Trixie said.

"Like, what do you think they are doing there?" Veronica asked.

"Knowing Timmy, he's screaming his head off on the Spleen Puncher or the Bowel Buster." Tootie said.

Cindy thought for a moment, then quipped

"Why not try the mall?" That got the rest of them excited.

"Do they have something like Smucky-Dales there?" Trixie asked. When Cindy and Libby just looked at her dumbfounded, Tootie interjected.

"It's a high end retail store. It's our favorite, even if Trixie is really the only one who can afford anything there." The looks changed to understanding, but they had bad news for Miss Tang.

"I don't think so, mostly we like to hit the arcade." That last bit perked up a downtrodden Trixie.

"I love the arcade!" Trixie shouted. Tootie and Veronica smiled right along with her.

"Me too! Timmy rued the day he taught me how to play the games at our arcade!" Tootie said with a smile.

"Same thing with Chester." Veronica added.

The five looked at each other and grinned. "Then it's settled, off to Retroville Plaza we go!" Libby yelled. They rushed down the stairs, where Cindy gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and even quicker goodbye. They got outside, jumped into the hover car and took off down the street. Tootie was still wary of Cindy, but shopping normally took her mind off her troubles.

_I hope they have a good salon like back in Dimmsdale. Maybe they have something along the lines of The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Hour here. _she thought as the machine barreled its way towards the mall.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next, we rejoin the boys back in Dimmsdale! Did they make it to Adrean-Land? Also, what could the boys be talking about now that the girls are gone? Read on to find out_


	5. Boys Day Out

_New Disclaimer: The song "Line in the Sand" is performed by the great and awesome band Motörhead, and is owned by World Wrestling Entertainment_

Timmy and the guys didn't exactly go to Adrena-Land like they said they were. Instead, they hung out at Timmy's house because no one was around to take them to the theme park. They went downstairs to get something to eat. At the first sight of Jimmy, Mr. Turner began to talk to him like he was Timmy, but then Timmy stepped up beside him. After quickly glancing from one to the other, Mr. Turner let out a scream that only a girl at a Chip Skylark concert could match and fainted. Mrs. Turner, upon hearing the scream, came rushing into the room. She looked from her husband, to her son, and then to his friends.

"Mom, I'll explain all of this later, just don't…" Timmy said. But Mrs. Turner had seen Jimmy, and had the same reaction her husband had.

"My parents are such nitwits sometimes." Timmy grumbled as he led them upstairs to his room.

Once there, the guys just sat around and talked, until Chester caught sight of a stack of papers on Timmy's computer desk.

"What's this bro?" he asked. He went over and picked up the top sheet, which read: _The Adventures of Kent Quasar and Buzz Adams: Intergalactic Bounty Hunters. _Chester laughed long and hard at this, and so did A.J. once he grabbed the paper out of Chester's shaking hands.

"What's so funny? So I took my two alter egos and made a sci-fi story out of them." Timmy said.

Jimmy took the paper, and stared at Timmy.

"Aren't these the names you took while you had on "reality avoidance costumes?" Timmy cracked a smile and nodded his head. Jimmy sat down and began to read the story.

"This is really good Turner, who knew you could do something like this?"

Timmy's expression soured, "Apparently my English teacher, half of the class, and Tootie did." he growled.

"Easy Turner, I'm just kidding." Jimmy said quickly.

They sat around, and took turns playing "Decimator 4.0" on the V-Cube 540. At the first sign of the Decimator game, Goddard yelped and hid behind Jimmy.

"Oh don't worry boy, Timmy wouldn't do _that _again." he said, patting the dog on the head. Timmy rubbed Goddard's head quickly,

"No, I've learned my lesson boy. I promise I won't come anywhere near you with that disc." Goddard licked his hand and barked happily.

Timmy looked out the window, then back at his friends.

"Let's play a game shall we?" he said with a wicked smile. The others looked at him with a well founded wary look.

"Come on guys, you know that they are bitching and complaining about us, so why not return the favor?" The guys thought about that for a moment, then agreed.

"Now I can't speak about Cindy and Libby, but out of Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica…Tootie is the most violent when it comes to that "Time of the Month". I have seen hellfire and brimstone in her eyes I swear!" Chester and A.J. nodded in agreement.

"To me, Trixie and Veronica are more…weepy, but if I were even to look at one girl the wrong way, Tootie might just rip my balls off!"

Jimmy and Sheen laughed long and hard. When they settled down, it was their turn to share.

"Libby is more like Trixie and Veronica then. The slightest little thing will set her off, especially if she thinks I'm about to dump her." Sheen added.

"It looks like Turner and I are in the same boat. Cindy is very violent during her menstrual cycle. That's why we call her "Hurricane Cindy" every 28 days!" Timmy clutched at his side as he laughed hard at that.

"Yeah, we call it the "Fury of the Storm"!" he managed to choke out.

After they all calmed down, Jimmy decided to continue.

"It always starts the same doesn't it. I know that when they are extremely amorous, that we have about three days until the explosion." Timmy nodded, thinking about all the times that had happened.

"Yup, with Tootie it goes from amorous, to an all day boo hoo fest, to being about two seconds away from an atomic bomb of estrogen going off. What's worse is when it happens to Tootie _and_ my mom at the same time! It feels like I have no place to hide!"

The others were just shaking their heads. They were hoping and praying that for both of their sakes, Cindy and Tootie didn't find out about this little conversation.

"He does know that Tootie will kill him if she finds out about this right?" Chester whispered to A.J.

"For once, let's just let him shove his whole leg in his mouth, and not go down with the ship." A.J. whispered back.

"Jimmy's a dead man if Cindy hears about this." Sheen said to Carl. He just nodded as the two kept it up.

"I've seen Tootie break a girls' jaw with a scissor kick just because she was hitting on me. She can be so paranoid some times!" Timmy said.

"You think that's bad, she has said that if Betty Quinlan even looks at me that she is as good as dead! I'm surprised that she hasn't gone after Libby, Amber or Britney for looking at me." Timmy nodded as he went to grab another Purple Flurp (Jimmy and the guys had brought 3 cases of the sweet soda with them.) and sat next to Sheen on his bed.

"It's amazing that girls can go from such sweet creatures to maniacal carnivores in under 3 seconds. However, I think Tootie has the good excuse of her childhood for it. I mean, her parents were deathly afraid of Vicky, so that led to some pretty traumatic abuse. Add that to the onset of puberty, and you have a churning cauldron waiting to explode." Timmy said after slamming the soda.

Jimmy stroked his chin for a moment, "Cindy really has no excuse, however knowing her mom like I do…I would say her outbursts suggest that it's more genetic then anything."

This led to several minutes of silence. Timmy had turned on the music player on his computer, and it was currently playing the song "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead.

"This is such a great "guy song". This should be our theme song, especially when the girls act up. Just tell them we're drawing a line in the sand concerning their actions." Timmy said. The others nodded in agreement, listening as the music led them to places in their minds they didn't think were possible.

After about an hour of listening to music and shooting the breeze, all six of them were considerably bored. In trying to find ways to relieve their boredom, an idea hit Timmy, but he wasn't sure if the others would like it.

"I do have one idea, but you're probably not going to like it."

He explained his idea, and at first it seemed that the others thought he was crazy, but upon further review, the guys liked it.

"Why not, it's not like anyone will recognize us." Jimmy said. Sheen, Carl, and A.J. reluctantly agreed.

"I've always wondered what went on at one of those places…so I'm in." Chester said.

"So let's go!' Timmy yelled.

They made their way to Dimmsdale Mall, and to the beauty salon on the second floor.

"We can hit the arcade after we leave here. This is going to be great!' Timmy said. They walked in, and the place went silent at the sight of six teen boys entering the establishment.

"Um, are you boys lost?" the blonde girl behind the counter asked.

"Nope, we all would like the platinum package please." Timmy said. The girl looked at him and cracked up.

"Oh really, and do you happen to have an appointment?" Timmy got an evil little smile on his face.

"No, but one of our friends does…Trixie Tang is the name." That elicited a series of gasps throughout the salon.

"Ttt...Trixie Tang? Why didn't you say so! Gentlemen, right this way please." The girl said, sweat beading on her forehead.

The boys thoroughly enjoyed the treatment they got. "Wow, it really does feel like they are scrubbing my troubles away!" Carl called from the pedicure station.

"I know! I could get used to this!" Sheen yelled from where he was getting a manicure. A.J. didn't say a word, as he was enjoying the most thorough scalp massage he had ever received. Chester was in the back getting a full body massage that was sending him straight to heaven, while Timmy and Jimmy relaxed in massage chairs while watching the 24 hour sports channel.

"I told you this was a good idea." Timmy said finally.

"When your right, your right Turner." Jimmy replied.

After they had finished rotating between all the stations, the boys were on their way out.

"Just put it on Trixie's tab ok?" Timmy said to the original girl.

"Yes sir!" she said cheerfully.

"That was totally refreshing and manly!" A.J. proclaimed. The others nodded in agreement, all feeling like a million bucks.

Instead of going straight to the arcade, they made their way to the food court. After putting away several slices of pizza, they sat there sipping their sodas and just chatting.

"You don't think that the girls will ever find out about all the things we said do you?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Nah, that's the thing about being in another dimension…what could possibly go wrong?" Timmy said. That got a groan from Chester and A.J., who knew that whenever Timmy said that, things would definitely go wrong.

They finally made their way to the arcade. After they all got change for a twenty dollar bill, they went to find their favorite games. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl watched in shock as the others broke their own high scores on the games with only one quarter.

_Boy am I glad that I wished that Cosmo and Wanda had the day off today. That way, I won't have to worry about anyone finding out about them being my fairies. It was bad enough that Jimmy and the guys think they are computer programs. _Timmy thought as destroyed another opponent on "Virtua Cat-Man".

The Retroville boys tried their best at some of the games, but were outmatched. Jimmy said it was due to them not being used to the games.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that Baron von Big head." Timmy said ruefully.

"The next time we're in Retroville, let's see just how good you are at some of our games then Beaver Boy." Jimmy replied.

They left the arcade after their money was drained. "Not a bad day so far huh? We got to bitch about our girls, get our troubles totally scrubbed away, and had a blast at the arcade!" Timmy yelled as they window shopped at a nearby record store.

"Yeah, thanks for thinking this all up Timmy." Carl said. The others echoed that sentiment. The record store had some great buys, but seeing as how they used up the last of their money at the arcade, they really couldn't buy anything.

"Eh, I'll probably just download a bunch of songs tonight before I go to bed." Timmy said as they made their way towards another store.

They continued to browse, and it didn't go unnoticed that several females kept following them from store to store. Timmy lightly chuckled at this, and told the guys to pay it no mind because it happened to the three of them all the time. They walked out of a video game store, and passed by Smucky-Dales. Some of the girls that worked behind the cosmetics counter looked lost, and when they saw Timmy and the guys, they yelled out asking if they had seen Trixie, Veronica, or Tootie today.

"No, last I heard, they were having a sleepover and decided not to come to the mall today." Timmy called back. That sent them into a panic, yelling about how they will make their commission today.

They left the mall after a couple more hours of shopping. They began to walk back towards the Turner residence, all talking over each other about what a time they had had so far.

Unbeknownst to them…a member of their party was conspicuous by their absence, for they had made their way back to Retroville to fill the girls in on what Timmy and Jimmy had been saying about them.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Next up, we rejoin the girls as they make their way around the mall in Retroville. Who is the male snitch, and how will Cindy and Tootie react? Read on to find out! _


	6. Teaming Up

The girls had arrived at Retroville Plaza. They entered, and Cindy and Libby led the other three up to the third level towards an upscale beauty salon. Upon entering, The older lady behind the counter greeted Cindy and Libby warmly, and was very kind to Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica. As they sat there receiving a foot massage and facial, Cindy and Tootie started to warm up to each other.

"Oh, I wish I could get Jimmy to come here once, I think it would do him some good to relax and spend some time away from the lab." Cindy half said, half sighed. Tootie sighed as the masseuse continued to work on her aching feet.

"I know, I wish Timmy would go with us to the salon back in Dimmsdale, they even have male spa packages now. He always wants us to do guy things, why can't he pamper himself at least once?" The girls laughed and all said "Men, go figure!" at the same time.

Meanwhile, the snitch had just rematerialized in Jimmy's lab. He walked out of the lab and began towards the Neutron home, but he suddenly got an idea and took off towards the mall. If he knew Cindy and Libby, he knew they would've taken Tootie, Veronica, and Trixie to the mall just like Timmy did with the guys.

The session at the salon ended, and the girls were making the rounds at the big name department stores, picking out and trying on different outfits.

"I love this one, it would be great for a date night!" Tootie said from behind her dressing room door. She had picked out a red cropped baby doll shirt/hip hugger jean combo.

"Yeah, if that date night is when you actually let Timmy get further then first base!" Trixie jokingly called from next to her.

"How do you know that I haven't?" Tootie replied, earning a couple of gasps and giggles from her friends.

They left the last store without buying anything (a first for all of them), and they made their way to the food court after Veronica said something about craving a burger. They sat there enjoying each others company and talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

"You know, even if this was Timmy's idea, this has been one of the best days ever girls." Libby said. All agreed and they pigged out on burgers and two milkshakes a piece.

They had finished eating, and were on their way to another store, when someone bumped Cindy from behind.

"You know, you could say excuse…" she stopped short when she turned around and saw who had bumped her. "…Quinlan!" she finished, glaring at her once and forever hated rival.

"Oh I am terribly sorry about that Cindy, I guess I should watch where I'm going next time!" Betty said in a sing-song voice. Libby put her hand on Cindy's shoulder to try and hold her back, while the other three just gaped in shock.

"Listen Betty, watch where your going next time ok?" Cindy said through gritted teeth. Betty let out an obnoxious giggle, then went back over to where her friends were standing.

"I hate that bitch!" Cindy finally said, massaging her throbbing hands.

"Ok, who _was_ that bitch?" Tootie asked.

"Betty Quinlan, the girl Jimmy once had an insane crush on. I still think she's pissed off that Jimmy decided that he wanted to be with me instead of her." Cindy answered, her jaw aching. Tootie and Trixie just exchanged quick looks, looks that said _Thank God we didn't turn out like that!_ Libby grabbed hold of Cindy again, to keep her from going after Betty.

"Come on girl, she ain't worth your energy. You're a better person then she is remember?" Cindy shook her head, and the five made their way down the corridor.

The mechanical mole had made his way to the mall, using thermal sensors to try to pinpoint the girls' location. He knew that they were going to want to know what the boys talked about, and once they found out that they would try and eviscerate Timmy and Jimmy. Goddard hated how big this mall was, and he wondered why they didn't just stay at the Candy Bar like Cindy told him they would. You see, last night Cindy had asked Goddard to keep an eye on the boys and to record anything that they said about them.

The girls decided to take another break from their shopping, sitting in the comfy leather chairs that the mall put out. Every guy that passed gave them a good once over, especially Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica as no one had ever seen them before. Those three got big blushes on their faces as Cindy and Libby laughed at it.

"I'm flattered, but I'm from out of town and I have a boyfriend." Tootie said to one of the guys when he tried to start a conversation. Trixie and Veronica said basically the same thing to every guy that tried to hit on them.

In the store, Cindy said something about needing a new bra, so off they went to the lingerie department. While Cindy and Libby looked, Tootie and the girls from Dimmsdale browsed the panty section.

"How bad would I drive Timmy crazy if I wore a pair of these?!" Tootie said laughing, holding up a pink lace thong. Trixie and Veronica giggled hard in response.

"You'd drive the poor boy into an early grave, especially if you wore that with that old pair of jeans your mom gave you!" Veronica choked out.

"When we get back to Dimmsdale, remind me to buy one of these at Elizabeth's Secret. Oh how I love tormenting my one true love!" Tootie said, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Cindy and Libby returned to find the fair Dimmsdale representatives giggling so hard with tears running down their faces.

"What's the matter guys?" Libby asked.

"Yeah…what's so funny?" Cindy chimed in. At first, all Tootie could do was hold up the thong, which really confused the two. Then she choked out about how she would drive Timmy completely insane if she wore this with her mom's old hip huggers, and that got Cindy and Libby laughing too. Cindy had paid for her new bra, so they just shopped around for a few minutes before heading out again.

Goddard had made it to the food court, and was upset that he had just missed the girls. As he walked about, he bumped into the back of Betty's legs. He was about to let an apologetic bark go, but when she turned around, he just growled at her and walked away.

"Stupid mechanical dog, watch where your tromping next time!" she shouted at him. She went to swat at him, but he let loose a deep and menacing bark that sent Betty and her lackeys scurrying away, which gave him a sense of pride. He had always disliked her anyway, especially when she tried to break Jimmy and Cindy up.

The girls started up the corridor towards the food court again. They were talking about the boys again, when they passed a video game store. Something in the window got Libby laughing, and when Cindy saw it, she too was sent into hysterics. Tootie and the girls just looked at them, wondering what was so funny about a video game store.

"I'll be damned!" Trixie said when Cindy and Libby pointed out what it was. The display in the store was for "Decimator: Crush the Planet"! Veronica just shook her head at it, while Tootie was stunned to see that video game on display here in Retroville.

"But why is it so funny to you guys?" Tootie finally asked.

Cindy and Libby proceeded to tell the girls on how Timmy had transformed Goddard into the Decimator on his first visit to Retroville, and how it took both Cindy and Timmy to defeat it.

"Yeah, and after they shut him down, Cindy gave Timmy a kiss on the cheek, thinking that he set up the whole thing for her to solve!" Libby said. Tootie turned slowly towards Cindy and gave her a glare.

"It was a long time ago, and I wouldn't do it now!" Cindy said quickly. Tootie just gave her a smile to say _I was just kidding_ and they continued on.

Goddard had switched to "Chopper Mode", figuring that would help him better find the girls. He scanned the corridor that he was currently in, then spotted them as they rounded a corner. He flew off after them, trying to find a safe spot to land. He finally found one that was several feet in front of them.

The girls nearly walked right by him, but a series of happy barks caught their attention.

"Goddard! Why are you here boy? Are the guys back from Dimmsdale?" Libby asked. Goddard shook his head no, then barked repeatedly at Cindy and Tootie.

"What is it boy? Do you have something to show us?" Cindy guessed. Goddard shook his head yes, then used his snout to point at the two.

"Just us, or everybody?" Tootie asked. He whimpered, upset at his inability to communicate with anyone besides Jimmy.

"How about this: one bark for just us, two barks for all of us." Cindy said. Goddard gave one bark, and started to walk away.

The girls followed, all the way to the hover car. He jumped in, and the girls followed, a little perturbed at what the dog was doing. "I guess we're going back to the lab." Cindy said as she began to pilot the craft back towards the Neutron residence.

Once again in the lab, the other three just sat around and talked while Tootie, Cindy, and Goddard went into another room.

"What is it boy? Did you film what the guys talked about?" Cindy asked. Tootie was a little shocked that Cindy would have Goddard spy on their men, but she was too curious as to what they said to question it. Goddard nodded his head and barked, his "G.T.V." screen popping up.

"Well, what is it Goddard?" Tootie asked. He yelped and began the clips.

_Let's play a game shall we? _

_Out of Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica…Tootie is the most violent when it comes to that "Time of the Month"! To me, Trixie and Veronica are more…weepy. However if I even looked at another girl, Tootie might just rip my balls off! _

Tootie was shocked and appalled that Timmy would talk about something that sensitive to the others, but it didn't stop there.

_It looks like Turner and I are in the same boat. Cindy is very violent during her menstrual cycle. That's why we call her "Hurricane Cindy" every 28 days! _

Cindy's eyes turned into slits. How _dare_ he talk about stuff like that to them! "If he wants to see "Hurricane Cindy", then he'll get it!" she yelled. Again, it didn't stop there.

…_with Tootie it goes from amorous, to an all day boo hoo fest, to being about two seconds away from an atomic bomb of estrogen going off. What's worse is when it happens to Tootie and my mom at the same time! It feels like I have no place to hide!"_

"He wants an atomic bomb? I'll sure as hell give him one!" Tootie screamed.

"They are so _dead!_ When I get my hands around his scrawny neck…he's a _dead man!_" Cindy raged. Both felt indignant that their boyfriends felt the need to share that sort of sensitive information with the other boys.

"_It's amazing that girls can go from such sweet creatures to maniacal carnivores in under 3 seconds. However, I think Tootie has the good excuse of her childhood for it. I mean, her parents were deathly afraid of Vicky, so that led to some pretty traumatic abuse. Add that to the onset of puberty, and you have a churning cauldron waiting to explode." _

"They didn't need to know all of that! Chester and A.J. knew, but damn Timothy…Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy didn't!" Tootie yelled.

"_Cindy really has no excuse, however knowing her mom like I do…I would say her outbursts suggest that it's more genetic then anything."_

"That son of a bitch! How dare he talk bad about my mom like that! I mean it's true but hells bells!" Cindy ranted.

"That does it, we need to go after them!" Tootie said, shaking in an attempt to maintain her composure.

"Agreed, however I don't know how to run the wormhole generator. If I can find that Porta-portal, then I hope fate has mercy on them, because we won't!" Cindy replied. That sent the two on a desperate search of the lab, neither telling the others what they were looking for or why. This was something they had to deal with on their own.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next, the boys are unaware of the traitorous actions of Goddard. And do the girls find the Porta-portal, or do they just wait until the boys return to Retroville? Stay tuned to find out! _


	7. Prelude to the Storm

The boys, unaware that Goddard had snuck off to Retroville and shown the footage to the girls, were now back at Timmy's house munching on some pizza that his mom ordered.

"What a great day, thanks for that tip about the salon Turner. I think I'll check it out once we get back to Retroville." Jimmy said. Carl and Sheen nodded in agreement, unable to talk due to their mouths being stuffed with food.

"Ah you're welcome guys. It's good to pamper yourself sometimes. Hey if the girls can do it, so can we. Now to explain to Tootie why I always begged off whenever she suggested it is another matter!" Timmy said, finishing with a laugh.

Back in Retroville, the destructive search for the portal continued.

"When I get my hands on that boyfriend of mine, he will learn some god damn respect!" Cindy cried, her anger seething in her very core.

"Timmy thought he had seen it all before with me and especially with my older sister, but he's about to be proven wrong!" an enraged Tootie replied. They continued to search while a dumbfounded Libby, Trixie, and Veronica just looked on.

"They musta done something major to piss them off this bad." Trixie whispered.

"Uh huh, like I don't know what, and honestly I really don't _want_ to know." Veronica replied softly.

"Jimmy was always good at that. He always found a way to shove his whole leg into his throat!" Libby said barely above a whisper.

"Same for Timmy, he's really smart, but sometimes he does and says the dumbest things." Veronica and Trixie said at the same time.

The boys meanwhile were just sitting back and talking away. Finally, it was Sheen that realized that something was amiss, or rather that someone was missing.

"Uh, where's Goddard?" he asked suddenly. The rest looked around and finally realized that the mechanical mutt was nowhere in sight. Jimmy flipped on his wrist communicator,

"Calling Goddard, where are you boy?" he asked. A few seconds later, they all could hear barking coming from the small device.

"You went back to the lab to recharge? Ok boy, but next time tell me ok?" he said back. That got another series of barks, "I understand boy, just recharge for a little while and I'll walk you as soon as we get back to Retroville. Jimmy out."

In the lab, Cindy and Tootie were tearing the place apart like experts. They didn't care what they tore up in their search for the other "Porta-portal".

"You know, the longer it takes to find this thing, the angrier I get!" Tootie yelled from one side of the lab.

"You're not lying, those boys are as good as dead when we finally get back to Dimmsdale!" Cindy yelled back. The other three sat there quietly, not knowing that if they said a word what Cindy or Tootie would do.

Back at Timmy's, Jimmy had a concerned look on his face as he paced the floor.

"When I was talking to Goddard, it sounded like Cindy and Tootie were yelling and tearing up the lab!" Timmy put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder to reassure him.

"Nah, that's just your imagination running wild. They know nothing of what we said, so stop being paranoid and enjoy what's left of today!"

Jimmy smiled at his old friend, "Your right, it's all just happenstance. Is there anymore pepperoni and mushroom left?" The rest laughed as Jimmy rejoined the game of "D.D.W.F.: At Your Home" they were playing.

The girls were still unsuccessful in their search, so they decided to take a break. Cindy and Tootie sat side by side on the other side of the lab.

"What in the world could have convinced the boys to talk about us like that? Timmy said some very personal things about me and my relationship with my sister Vicky." Tootie said.

Cindy just stared at the floor, "Jimmy didn't have to go on about my cycle and my mom. I know my mom can be a little…harsh at times, but it was totally uncalled for and he must pay!" The two shook hands, then Tootie added:

"But I'm not breaking up with Timmy, I worked too damn hard to get him."

Cindy smiled at that, "I'm not breaking up with Jimmy either, I'm just gonna put the fear of God into him!" The two smiled wickedly, and went back to work trying to find the portal.

While the games went on, Timmy and Jimmy sat off by themselves quietly talking.

"You know Neutron, I do feel kinda bad about what I said about Tootie. She is really sweet 99 percent of the time, it's just that when she's having her period, she can be a real mega bitch. I think it comes from living for so many years with Vicky." Timmy said.

Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "I know what you mean, I've really gotten to know Cindy since we started dating, and she really isn't that abrasive. It's all a front really, I think there was some abuse, just like with Tootie, just not on as big a scale."

Timmy clapped Jimmy on the back and gave him a warm smile.

"We have two great girls you know, I still kick myself for avoiding Tootie when we were younger, but she was so damn creepy. She would follow me around with some sort of genetic tracker, she would scream and holler whenever I was around, and even built a "Timmy Love Shrine" in her bedroom. But she honestly loved me, even when I wasted my time on hounding Trixie."

Jimmy just gave him a stunned look at what he just told him. "Yes, I had the hots for one of my best friends. I'm not proud of it, for the most part, I was shallow back in the day. I was only concerned about looks, and not what was on the inside. But we have since moved on and Trixie really is a nice girl, it just took puberty to bring it out."

Jimmy smiled at his old friend. It was apparent to him the Timmy had really matured since the last time the two crossed paths.

"Yeah we do have great girls. We shouldn't have said those things, but at the time it felt right. It felt like I was getting it off my chest."

Timmy nodded in agreement with his old friend. "You know we're gonna get an ass whoopin' if they ever find out right?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah I kinda figure on that. Those kicks from Cindy hurt, especially when she goes for the ribs, she never kicks me in the head or the crotch, saying she has to protect the income and the next generation!"

Timmy laughed, "Yeah, I always get punched in the gut or the ribs, she never hits below the belt, saying she wants children when we get married."

If the girls had heard what the boys had just been saying, maybe they wouldn't be on this destructive quest. They continued to search high and low, until Tootie saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Veronica, stand up for a minute please." Tootie said. Veronica immediately stood up and Tootie reached back into a cabinet. She pulled out the object of their search!

"I found it!" Tootie yelled to Cindy.

"Good, now Nerd-tron taught me how to use this once, all you have to do is input the coordinates and throw it down and poof, instant portal."

Cindy set to work in inputting the necessary coordinates, while the rest of them prepared to make the trip back to Dimmsdale.

"When we get back, we have to make a stop off at my house." Tootie said. The others just looked at her. "You'll see why." is all she said. After all the coordinates were put in, Cindy tossed the device to the floor and up sprouted a new portal.

"Well, let's do this!" She said as she stepped through. The rest followed, and they once again found themselves on the outskirts of Dimmsdale.

The boys had finished playing the wrestling video game (with Timmy being crowned "World Heavyweight Champion"), and now were outside throwing the football around. It soon turned into a 3-on-3 game featuring the "Dimmsdale Dingos" vs. the "Retroville Rage". They had fun playing the game and pounding on one another in a full contact game. The game ended with no winner, due to the fact that they didn't keep score, and they were now in the garage drinking soda. Jimmy and Timmy were still nervous, but confident that there was no way the girls found out about what they said.

The girls meanwhile, were hoofing it back towards the McDonald household. Trixie and Veronica had a clue as to why they were going there first, but Cindy and Libby were clueless. They arrived, and found that Tootie's parents were not home. She led them upstairs to what was now a computer/study room. She flipped the light switch on, then off, then on again. The walls spun around, revealing mostly empty spaces. However, there was one space that seemed to conceal a drawer. Tootie walked over and pulled it open, revealing a small arsenal of various weapons and torture devices!

The other girls were speechless at the sight of the weapons.

"But I thought your parents made Vicky take everything with her when she moved out!" Trixie gasped.

"They did, but she left a couple of things here, just in case Timmy got out of line. These, she said, always kept him in line when she babysat him. Let's see if I have my sister's touch." She said, pulling out a medieval flail and handing it to Cindy, while taking out a small flamethrower for herself. It was then that Trixie, Veronica, and Libby surmised that the two boys had done something bad on a monumental scale to have these two resorting to weapons.

As the sun began to descend in the cloudless, late spring sky, the boys were finishing yet another case of soda, while two young ladies were preparing to bring down their bad mouthing boyfriends. The boys had stuffed their entire legs into their mouths this time and they had to pay the price. Their girls still loved them for sure, but they at the same time had to show them just who was boss in both dimensions. The storm was brewing, and this time, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron had no way out…or did they?

_A/N: Read and review please. I decided to keep it short so I could get the full impact of Tootie and Cindy's rage in the next chapter. Do Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner have a prayer of surviving this, or will the girls go too far to get their revenge? Stay tuned to find out! _


	8. Run Away!

The boys were now standing in the Turner's driveway shooting the breeze. Unknown to them, there was a maelstrom of female rage not one block away from them. Timmy and Jimmy had no idea at what was about to hit them.

The conversation had turned to which pop star was hot, which one creeped them out, and which one was one arrest away from rehab. They stood with Timmy and Jimmy having their backs towards Tootie's house and the rest of the guys with perfect views of what could and would hit the two.

The girls were on their way out of the McDonald household. Tootie and Cindy had grabbed only one weapon each, knowing they weren't going to beat the boys _that_ bad, just enough to put fear into their hearts about talking about them.

The boys had crossed the one line that they should never had: gossiping about their girlfriends. While Trixie, Veronica and Libby felt that Cindy and Tootie were being a tad hypocritical about this, they agreed that Timmy and Jimmy deserved to pay for going as far as they did. They left the house, and made their way down the street to the Turner residence.

The boys were in the middle of a scintillating discussion of Britney Britney's latest stunt, when out of the corner of their eyes, Chester and Sheen saw it. They saw Tootie and Cindy marching up the sidewalk towards them. They tried hard to suppress their grins as they nudged A.J. and Carl respectively. A.J. and Carl took one look, and had a hard time suppressing their own grins.

They knew that Timmy and Jimmy were in for a world of hurt if and when Tootie and Cindy got their hands on them. To no one's surprise, Timmy and Jimmy were oblivious to the ever growing smirks on their best friends' faces.

Timmy was running his hand through his hair, and Jimmy was stroking his chin when they heard two shrill screams coming from about half a block away:

"_JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!" _

"_TIMOTHY THOMAS TURNER!" _

The two went wide eyed, and started to sweat. They got looks of pure shock and fear on their faces. They knew they were in trouble when all three full names were used.

_Damn Mom for teaching her my full name! _Timmy thought as he could almost hear the pounding of Tootie's size seven sneakers on the pavement.

_Oh shit! I'm in it deep this time! _Jimmy thought bitterly. Like Timmy, he could almost hear Cindy's shoes on the pavement, each step signifying his impending and imminent doom.

The other boys were laughing like hyenas now, mostly because of the looks on their friend's faces. They had warned them so many times not to talk about their girls like that, and this time there was nothing they could or would do to help them. They were content to let Timmy and Jimmy suffer, because the others were not in trouble and had been smart about keeping their mouths shut.

Timmy and Jimmy didn't say anything, they even refused to turn around. They were afraid that once they turned around, they would meet two fists right between their eyes. The laughing of their friends told them just how close the two girls were to where they were standing.

As it grew in intensity, so did that sinking feeling in their guts. The guys were rolling on the ground and holding their aching stomachs at this point, meaning that either the girls were right behind them, or close enough.

The boys looked at each other, closed their eyes and turned around very slowly. When they had turned 180 degrees, they opened their eyes and came face to face with their highly agitated girlfriends. They snapped back around to face their friends, then turned to each other.

"Hey Neutron, I'm thinking of something…it's two words and consists of seven letters." Timmy said calmly. Jimmy thought this over then it hit him.

"Oh you must mean the phrase "Run Away" right?" Timmy slowly nodded his head.

"RUN AWAY!" they both screamed, then took off in opposite directions.

This shocked and confused the girls for about thirty seconds before they took off after the boys, Cindy after Jimmy and Tootie after Timmy.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man Spew-tron!" Cindy yelled, hot on Jimmy's heels.

"Your only making me madder Timothy!" Tootie screeched, two yards behind a sprinting Timmy. The boys, being of the stubborn sort, didn't listen. They had seen the "toys" the girls had in their hands, and valued their lives more then anything on this planet.

Jimmy and Timmy had made their way to the back yard, and upon seeing each other, decided to try and trick the girls. They ran right at each other, hoping that by crossing their paths, the other girl would chase the other guy. It didn't work, but it lent Timmy enough time to scramble up the old plank ladder to his tree house.

This gave him precious time to game plan a little. As soon as Tootie came upon the tree house, Timmy stuck his head out the window.

"I'm sorry Toot! I really am! Please don't hurt me!" he yelled down. This was met with a tree limb flying up and smacking him in the side of the head.

_Well that didn't work! _he thought as he rubbed the sore spot right below his temple.

"How did you guys find out about what we said?" Timmy asked quickly.

"Goddard took clips of what you said and showed them to us!" Tootie yelled back.

_That mechanical mutt is going down! _Timmy screamed in his mind.

Jimmy had run around to the front yard, and dove behind Carl for protection. Cindy took one look at their friend and narrowed her eyes into little slits.

"_Move!" _she growled, and Carl obediently side stepped, leaving Jimmy defenseless in the process.

"Um, Cindy I'm…I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it! Uh…is that Chip Skylark?" he said pointing behind her. Cindy turned around to see, giving Jimmy enough time to escape. She growled, took a swing with the flail, and resumed the chase, yelling at him to stop being a coward and take his "medicine" like a good genius.

Timmy was mulling over his options, when he saw that Tootie was nowhere to be found on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, then gasped in horror when he realized that she was climbing the ladder!

He had only one course of action: jump. So he did, he dove out the window and hit the ground running as best he could. Tootie let loose a frustrated growl, aimed and fired the flamethrower, barely missing her beloved, and then took off after him. The leap had given Timmy enough of a gap to make it into his house and lock the back door.

Jimmy ran like a crazed monkey around the house, smacking into Tootie in the process. He shrieked, and took off towards the house. Finding the back door locked, he swore and took off for the front. He was able to get into the garage and into the house that way. He locked the door two seconds before both Tootie and Cindy slammed headlong into it.

He began to walk towards the stairs and ran into Timmy. They yelled, then noticed it was each other.

"Oh, it's just you!" they said in stereo. They slumped onto the couch after Timmy locked the front door.

"This is insane! Where did they get those weapons?" Jimmy asked.

"The only place I can think of is Vicky's old room, but I was under the impression she took everything when she moved out!" Timmy replied.

They sat there catching their breaths as the girls stalked the perimeter of the home.

"They're not going to give up until we pay the price!" Timmy said in a defeated tone. Jimmy solemnly nodded his head, trying to figure out a way out, but none was coming. The boys were defeated, and the only thing left to do was surrender and throw themselves on the mercy of two pissed off females outside.

Outside, Cindy and Tootie had made their way to the backyard, and after finding the backdoor locked, they burst out laughing.

"That was great! Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Tootie exclaimed. Cindy couldn't respond, she was laughing too hard, all she could do was nod her head as she clutched at her side.

They had gotten their revenge, and now it was all a matter of toying with the two hapless boys. "Let's make 'em sweat a little, show them just who is in charge here." Cindy said finally. Tootie nodded her head, and began to rap on the patio door.

"Oh Timmy! Come out and play!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on out Jimmy, we're not mad anymore! We promise!" Cindy yelled in a sugary sweet voice.

Inside, the boys were not buying a word of it. "Uh-uh, I'm not going out there! Cindy might actually try and rip off my manhood!" Jimmy said, shaking his head.

"Forget it! You can't fool us!" Timmy yelled towards the back of the house. Both sat there, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"Remember Timmy, your parents are going to be home soon, and that means they are gonna unlock the doors!" Tootie yelled. Timmy grimaced for a moment, then brightened.

"My parents will be home soon, as will Cosmo and Wanda!" He said quietly.

"Where are they? We could definitely use them right now!" Jimmy said.

"I uh, let them power down…to recharge!" Timmy said quickly, remembering that Jimmy thought that they were computer programs.

That brought about a fit of brilliance from the pink hat loving young man. "Wait a minute, they must of used a Porta-portal, since you would've gotten a reading on your wristband saying that the wormhole generator had been used right?" he asked.

Jimmy shook his head, wondering where Timmy was going. "I've got an idea, and I hope it works!" he said. He leaned over and began to whisper into Jimmy's ear. Once he finished, Jimmy looked at him in shock.

"That was brilliant Turner! Why didn't I think of that?"

Timmy shrugged, then said: "By the way, that sack of nuts and bolts you call a dog is the person who told on us!" Timmy said.

"I'll deal with him when I get back to Retroville." Jimmy replied curtly.

Jimmy walked over to the back door, and beckoned the girls to follow him. They followed him all the way to the front bay window. Jimmy took another Porta-portal out of his pocket and set it. As Cindy and Tootie looked on in stunned silence, Jimmy stepped through the portal and right out of their grasp. They gaped as Timmy then walked calmly up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What just happened?" Tootie asked dumbfounded.

"As much as it kills me to say it: The boys just outsmarted us Tiffany." Cindy replied.

Once back in Retroville, Jimmy erased the video files from Goddard's hard drive, then set to work on what Timmy had suggested. It would take precious time to make the necessary adjustments, but it _should _work.

_Wow, Turner really did get smarter since the last time I saw him. I just hope he's right about this. _he thought. He looked at the clock and began to work faster.

_Come on boy genius! Turner's parents will be back in twenty minutes! _he mentally screamed at himself. He continued to labor furiously in the lab on the device that will hopefully spell redemption for him.

In his room, Timmy was nervous. _I wish Cosmo and Wanda would beat Mom and Dad home! I only have one shot at this, come on guys get here soon! _he thought. He had remembered an old wish he had made right before Crocker took over the world with the "Fairy-versary" muffin.

It was the one thing that he could think of that could save him now. He knew that Cindy and Tootie were pacing like hungry lionesses outside his front door, and if Cosmo and Wanda didn't get there soon, they would make him their dinner since Neutron went back to his lab in Retroville.

Time was of the essence, and it was running out on them. All Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner could do now was pray that they got out of this in one piece. Meanwhile, their girlfriends were pacing outside the Turner residence in anticipation. If they couldn't get to both of them, then one out of two wasn't bad in their minds.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Time is running out on our boys, will their plan work, or will it crumble in on them like a house of cards? Read on to find out!_


	9. How the Boys Get Away With It

Jimmy was working fast and furious on the upgrades to his invention. He had precious time to spare, seeing that as soon as Timmy's parents returned, Tootie and Cindy would turn him into mince meat! The upgrades should have taken less then five minutes. But instead, because he was in a rush, it had taken fifteen. He continued to tinker and put in the necessary components while he prayed that he wasn't too late to save his inter-dimensional best friend.

Timmy meanwhile was on pins and needles. Cosmo and Wanda should have been back two minutes ago, but it had become a more regular practice of theirs to be late. Goodness only knew why, but for now, Timmy didn't care where they were, as long as they got back in time.

Outside, the girls just sat there waiting on Timmy's parents to arrive. "I can't believe that Jimmy had another portal with him the whole time and decided that _now _was the time to use it! I hate it when he outsmarts me!" Cindy proclaimed, pounding her fist into the concrete.

Tootie didn't say anything; she was too busy watching Timmy pace around his room through the open curtains on his room.

_It's like he's waiting on someone to bail him out! _Tootie thought to herself. Both of the girls knew that their boyfriends were smart enough to get themselves out of this jam, but what they couldn't figure out was _how _they were going to do it.

In Retroville, Jimmy was putting the final touches on his upgraded device. "Eureka! The hypno-beam now has memory erase capabilities!" he proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Now, to get my ass back to Dimmsdale and save the day!" he yelled as he searched for where he hid the rest of the disposable portals. He found them, activated one, shoved another one in his pocket for the return trip, and went back to save Timmy from certain doom.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Timmy heard the familiar _Ding _and saw the cloud of smoke that preceded his godparents' arrival.

"Hi Timmy!" both shouted upon seeing their godson.

"Thank you for the lovely trip to Hershey, Pennsylvania sport!" Wanda cried, chocolate still covering her face.

"Yeah, fortunately no one saw Wanda with her face underneath the fresh chocolate waterfall in the factory! What a pig!" Cosmo giggled.

Timmy saw that his godmother was about to drop the anvil on her husband…again, so he quickly wished she had a triple decker hot fudge sundae with all the trimmings. She smiled, poofed one up and began to devour it.

"I'm glad you guys liked the trip, now I wish that the "Forget Me Knob" was back on my door!" he said. They raised their wands and _Poof _the knob began to glow a dull gold again.

"Now, come and get me Tootie. You won't even remember why you came up here in the first place when you touch that knob!" Timmy snickered to himself.

Outside, the girls were idly chatting away. "You know, for all of their bluster, once we girls get mad enough, those boys run away in a big hurry!" Tootie said, her eyes not leaving Timmy's window even though he was no longer in sight.

Cindy laughed. "Yeah, it goes to show you that if a woman were president what we could do!" she replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Tootie spoke again.

"Even after all he said today, I still love Timmy. I always have, I cannot remember a time where I didn't." she sighed.

Cindy looked at the ground and nodded her head, "Same here with myself and Jimmy, I mean it took me a while to get used to the fact that there was someone smarter then me. I used to torment the hell out of him, but it was like the bully who throws rocks at the girl…or boy in my case…they really like."

Tootie smiled a little at that. "Funny, that's exactly how Timmy put it. He admitted to me that he only went for Trixie near the end to make me mad. He knew I was insanely jealous of her way back when, and he tormented me daily by ignoring me and hitting on Trixie."

Cindy shook her head, "It's just like them to do that. Jimmy did that to me all the time with Betty Quinlan, the one we ran into at the mall. Everyone believes she's innocent and sweet, but I swear she is just a bitch to me because I'm with Jimmy."

Tootie scoffed, "Yeah, Trixie used to be the same way to me. Like Timmy says, "It took puberty to bring out her kinder side." and it's true. A few years ago, I wouldn't have believed that she and I would be best friends."

They continued talking while the other boys just sat there trying to regain their bearings. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Sheen cried out.

"Yeah, it's always good to see Jimmy get his come-uppance, even though it happens very rarely." Carl added. It was true that they were like brothers to Jimmy, but sometimes they liked to see him taken down a peg or two.

"The look on Timmy's face was priceless! I've never seen him that scared, even when Vicky was around!" Chester said back.

"You had to know that somehow the girls would find out. It wouldn't surprise me at all if it was Goddard that taped them talking all that trash and he went back and showed the girls!" A.J. interjected. Just like with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen…Timmy, Chester and A.J. were like brothers. But also, they liked it when Timmy opened his mouth and got into trouble…not _serious_ trouble, but like what he's in right now. Yet somehow he always managed to squirm out of it.

None of the four boys would sell their best friend down the river; they just wanted to be there when the proverbial crap hit the fan. Both Jimmy and Timmy had unique talents for getting into…and out of trouble. It never failed to see either one of them make their girlfriends mad at them, only to find Cindy or Tootie locking lips with them a couple of hours later.

"It's disheartening to see when Timmy manages to wriggle out of trouble, but I gotta tip my hat to him. He is like freaking Houdini sometimes I swear!" A.J. said, looking towards where Trixie, Libby, and Veronica stood.

"Those two are going to get out of this, I know it." Trixie said, glancing over at where the other boys stood.

"Yeah, like Timmy always seems to be able to escape trouble…almost like magic." Veronica replied. Libby and Trixie nodded.

"I'll bet Jimmy is going to use one of his inventions to somehow slither his way out of this." Libby said. Trixie and Veronica just shrugged. Leave it to a boy genius to use science to worm his way out of a butt whooping.

Jimmy was hustling through the streets of Dimmsdale trying to get back to Timmy's house before it was too late. He looked at his watch and noted that he had three minutes before Tootie and Cindy would pounce on Timmy.

He tried having a "Brain Blast", but he had no experience in this department, so it failed him for one of the very few times in his life. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him, when he finally turned onto Timmy's street. With the last burst of energy he thought he had, he sprinted up the sidewalk.

Everyone was just sitting around and talking when two headlights appeared before them. Mr. and Mrs. Turner piled out of their old station wagon and looked at the two groups of teens on their lawn.

"I'm not feeding them!" Mrs. Turner said to her husband.

"Good thing for them. Remember what happened that time with Tootie's parents and how they just looked at your cooking and took off running?" Mr. Turner replied. Mrs. Turner just shot her husband a look as they began walking towards the front door.

They walked to the door, and upon finding it locked, Mr. Turner pulled out his house key. However, much to Tootie and Cindy's dismay, Mrs. Turner grabbed a hold of her husband's hand.

"It looks so clean, let's admire its beauty for five more seconds before we go inside." They just stood there, gawking at their door while the teens just looked at one another in shock.

This gave Jimmy ample time to get there. He sprinted up the driveway, tapped Cindy on the shoulder and took off around the corner to the back yard. He stopped, and once she had run around the corner, he aimed the new and improved Hypno-beam at her. She skidded to a stop not two feet in front of him.

"Wait, what are you going to do with…" was all she could get out before Jimmy fired the beam at her. He had it set to erase everything that happened three hours prior.

Cindy just stood there drooling slightly. Jimmy walked up to her and said "The only thing you remember was how much fun you, Tootie, Libby, Trixie, and Veronica had back in Retroville. You and Tootie wanted to surprise Timmy and myself with your stunning makeovers you got at the salon in the mall." After he finished, he dropped the beam into his hyper cube, then snapped his fingers to awaken his girlfriend.

"What…what happened? Jimmy, why are we in Timmy's back yard?" Cindy asked when she came out of the trance.

"You wanted to show me your new look that you and the girls had done at the salon back in Retroville. I must say you look totally stunning with your hair and make-up like that!" Jimmy said sweetly. Cindy blushed and gently kissed him on the cheek for the compliment, even though the only thing different was that her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but was hanging loose around her shoulders. They walked hand in hand back to the front yard, Jimmy hearing groans coming from both his and Timmy's friends.

Meanwhile, the Turners had indeed gone inside, followed closely by Tootie. "Timmy! Tootie is here to see you son!" his father called up to him.

"Ok Dad, send her up!" Timmy yelled back. As soon as he finished speaking, he shut the door completely, leaving Tootie's only option being to open the door with the knob. Tootie stormed up the stairs and reached the door. She hadn't noticed that she had been followed into the house by Jimmy, who needed to tell Timmy the story he fed to Cindy.

Timmy sat on his bed, while Cosmo and Wanda _poofed_ back into the fish bowl. Tootie got to the door and began to speak as she reached for the knob.

"Timmy Turner, you are…" was all she said as she touched the knob and forgot why she had come up to his room in the first place. Jimmy slid around her into Timmy's room.

"Hey Timmy, doesn't Tootie look totally hot with her new look?" he said with a wink.

Timmy winked back and said "Yeah she does! She must have gotten her hair done in Retroville with the other girls." As with Cindy, the only thing that had changed was that Tootie had tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. Other then that, she looked unchanged.

"Why thank you Timmy, that was the sweetest thing you've said all day to me!" Tootie squealed as she glomped Timmy. Jimmy just cringed at the sight of Tootie smothering Timmy with hundreds of kisses all over his face.

"Whew, talk about awkward." was all that Jimmy could think to say.

"Eh, I'm used to it, plus it's fun!" Timmy said between attacks of Tootie's lips.

The three walked out to the front yard, and upon hearing the many groans and calls of "I _knew_ they would get away with it!" they beckoned their friends around to the side yard by the Dinkleberg's house.

"Why don't you and Cindy talk for a minute while we have a word with these guys?" Timmy called. Cindy and Tootie nodded their agreement, and Timmy ducked back around the corner.

Timmy and Jimmy glared at the seven who had gathered. "Not one single word out of _any _of you about what went on today, or so help me I'll erase your memories back to elementary school!" Jimmy growled through gritted teeth.

Timmy just glared at Chester and A.J., "Yeah, and if either one of you spill the beans to Tootie, I'll just have to let it slip to Trixie and Veronica here about what you two have stashed underneath your beds!" he spat.

Trixie and Veronica stared daggers into their boyfriends, who were sweating bullets. "No problem Timmy!" both said quickly.

"You got it Jimmy!" both Sheen and Carl said in stereo.

"Oh and you two, I know what you hide under your pillows, so if you squeal…I have no problem telling your parents and the boys here!" Timmy said quickly to a now nervous Trixie and Veronica. "You won't hear a peep out of me!" both said, glancing at their dumbfounded boyfriends.

"The same goes for you too Libby!" Jimmy yelled over his shoulder. Libby didn't reply, except for shaking her head in an "ok" manner.

They walked back around to see Tootie and Cindy talking excitedly about the day's events. "We have to do it again sometime!" Tootie said as Cindy got up to join her friends.

"Definitely, maybe we can quintuple date, and bring Carl along for entertainment!" Cindy yelled back. Cindy stepped up next to Jimmy, who was setting up one last portal.

"Goodbye you guys!" the teens from Dimmsdale yelled.

"See you soon!" yelled the Retroville contingent as they stepped through the portal and back to their hometown.

The boys hugged their girls close to them when the portal vanished. "That was so fun! I can't wait until we do it again!" Trixie squealed. The boys just smiled at their lovely ladies as they walked back into the Turner home.

"Neither can we girls, neither can we." Timmy said as he shut the door behind them and gave Tootie a quick kiss on the cheek.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next is a quick little epilogue featuring Tootie and Cindy. _


	10. Epilogue

**One Week Later**

Tootie was lying on her bed writing in her diary. What a week it had turned out to be, what with meeting a new friend that happened to be from another dimension and glomping Timmy in front of Cindy's boyfriend Jimmy Neutron. She had a lot of fun while she was in Retroville, and she was looking forward to the next time her and Cindy could hang out. That got her thinking; it also got her gazing at the new inter-dimensional communications device Jimmy had built for both her and Cindy. It looked like any other cell phone, but it had video capability, not to mention the awesome ability to connect through dimensions.

She closed her diary, after writing about the latest date she and Timmy had gone on, and picked up the device.

"Hey Cindy…are you there girl?" she said into the device.

_Hey Tootie, what's up? _The response came a couple of seconds later.

"Nothing much, I didn't bother you did I? I was just wondering how your date with Jimmy to the movies went."

_No, I was just finishing up a report for school. We had a great time, even though I'm not much into Jet Fusion anymore. It was a great spy thriller. How was your date to the movies with Timmy? _

"We had a blast! Though the only reason we went to see _Cat-Man_ movie is because Timmy and the star Adam West are such good friends…which puzzles me to this day!"

They continued to talk, mostly about Jimmy and Timmy and how wonderful the boys had been since they had all gotten together. But one thing still gnawed at them both.

"Cindy, do you happen to remember being mad at the boys for something? I keep getting vague twinges of anger at Timmy, and I don't know why!"

Cindy thought for a moment, and then replied. _Yeah, it's funny, but the last thing I remember is wanting so bad to beat the living crap out of him…but there was no reason for it. Not that I remember anyway. _

"Same here. I can remember wanting to show him my new look that I had done at the salon, but for the life of me I can't remember having anything more done then getting a wash and set. The only thing I changed was the color of the nail polish I use. Did we miss something along the way?"

_I'm not sure myself; however I don't think we did. Jimmy has been nothing but attentive to me in the past week and I sure as hell ain't complaining! He has barely spent any time in the lab. We've been going on romantic walks and have had lunch together every day! _

Tootie smiled a bit at this, "Yeah, it seems all Timmy can do lately is shower me with affection and praise. For some reason it gets snickers out of Chester and A.J., but I brush them off as jealousy. Last night, Timmy even rubbed my feet after the movie! He's never done that before, and like you said: I'm not complaining one bit!"

They continued to talk about how great their boyfriends had become. "You know, Trixie wasn't too happy with Timmy for a day or so after we got back."

_Oh, why is that? _

"It seems that they boys DID go to the salon while we were in Retroville, and they charged it all to Trixie's tab! You can imagine what she was thinking when she had to pay for six more packages then normal!"

Cindy laughed hard at that. _I'll bet she blew a gasket! Did she hurt Timmy badly, or did he survive? _

Tootie just chuckled before she responded. "Nah, not to bad. She verbally reamed him out pretty good at school, but it was forgiven when all three wanted to go with us Tuesday on our regular appointment. I've never seen Chester, A.J., and Timmy so relaxed then after that trip!"

Cindy laughed again after Tootie finished the last sentence. _I know that's right! Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen did the same with Libbs and me. Even Sheen was clam for a few hours after we got back! They told us that it was Timmy that inspired them to pamper themselves every now and then. _

They continued their conversation for another thirty minutes, just going on about how much fun they had, and how they would love to hook up and hang out.

"I was thinking that once school is out for the summer here, then we can come back to Retroville, only this time maybe we can double date or something similar if at all possible." Tootie said.

Cindy pondered this for a few moments, and then responded. _Sounds like fun to me! Oh, I was wondering if you had bought a pink lace thong to go along with your new/old hip huggers that your mom gave you. _

Tootie snorted out a laugh at the mention of the thong. "Yes I did, but I have yet to spring that on poor Timmy. The poor guy is going to go out of his mind when he sees that! I don't know what his fascination with the color pink is, but it's sure gonna be fun tormenting the hell out of him!"

The girls giggled at that, Cindy commenting that she had teased Jimmy in basically the same way, by wearing tight low rise jeans and some skimpy underwear down to the lab to get him to come outside. _The poor boy had such a problem walking that I had to burst out laughing! It makes me feel good knowing that I turn him on like that! _Cindy finished.

Tootie just about had a fit, she was laughing so hard at what Cindy said that tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh my God! I know Timmy's going to have the same reaction. Your right, it does feel good knowing that I'm the only girl that turns him on. I get a lot of looks of sheer jealousy whenever Timmy and I walk down the hall together."

They continued chatting until Tootie noticed what time it was. "Girl, I hate to cut this off, but it's getting late here and I need to get up for school tomorrow."

_Not a problem Tootie, I need to do the same here. We'll talk sometime this weekend, how about that? _

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking about us hanging out again…summer vacation isn't far off, so I was thinking that would be the best time. We could hang out all day long or even have an inter-dimensional sleep over."

_Sounds good to me. I'll talk to Libby about it, and we can come up with a plan later. _

"I'll do the same with Trixie and Veronica. I'm sure they'll love the idea, I know they had a blast with you two!"

_Libby and I had a great time with you three as well! It all sounds good to me; we can game plan more the closer we get to summer. _

"Awesome, well it's time for the future Mrs. Timmy Turner to get off of here!"

_Same for the future Mrs. Jimmy Neutron! _

"Bye Cindy!"

_Bye Tootie! _

With that, Tootie hung up. She closed her diary, turned off all of the lights, said a prayer, and curled up underneath her blankets…the Timmy doll she had made so long ago clutched tightly to her chest. _I'm so glad Cindy and I are friends. It's good to have someone else to talk to besides Trixie and Veronica. _She thought as she slipped into a peaceful night's sleep, dreams of Timmy and their future together filling her mind.

**The End **

_A/N: Read and Review please. Thus ends the very first "Cindy-Tootie Power Hour". I hope everyone enjoyed it. There is a possibility of a sequel, and from the response I got from this it seems like a good possibility at this point. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! _


	11. Epilogue: Cindy's POV

**One Week Later**

Cindy Vortex sat at her computer, her eyes drooping slightly. She was putting the finishing touches on a project she was working on for her English class. All of a sudden, the brand new inter-dimensional cell phone that Jimmy had built for her and Timmy Turner's girlfriend Tootie began to hum. "Oh cool, Tootie's calling me!" she said as she picked up the device.

_Hey Cindy…are you there girl? _came Tootie's voice.

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" Cindy responded a couple of seconds later.

_Nothing much, I didn't bother you did I? I was just wondering how your date with Jimmy to the movies went._

"No, you weren't bothering me. I was just finishing up a report for school. We had a great time, even though I'm not much into Jet Fusion anymore. It was a great spy thriller. How was your date to the movies with Timmy?"

_We had a blast! Though the only reason we went to see Cat-Man movie is because Timmy and the star Adam West are such good friends…which puzzles me to this day!_

They continued to talk, mostly about Jimmy and Timmy and how wonderful the boys had been since they had all gotten together. But one thing still gnawed at them both.

_Cindy, do you happen to remember being mad at the boys for something? I keep getting vague twinges of anger at Timmy, and I don't know why! _

Cindy thought for a moment, and then replied. "Yeah, it's funny, but the last thing I remember is wanting so bad to beat the living crap out of him…but there was no reason for it. Not that I remember anyway."

_Same here. I can remember wanting to show him my new look that I had done at the salon, but for the life of me I can't remember having anything more done then getting a wash and set. The only thing I changed was the color of the nail polish I use. Did we miss something along the way?_

"I'm not sure myself; however I don't think we did. Jimmy has been nothing but attentive to me in the past week and I sure as hell ain't complaining! He has barely spent any time in the lab. We've been going on romantic walks and have had lunch together every day!"

Cindy could hear the smile in Tootie's voice when she responded, _Yeah, it seems all Timmy can do lately is shower me with affection and praise. For some reason it gets snickers out of Chester and A.J., but I brush them off as jealousy. Last night, Timmy even rubbed my feet after the movie! He's never done that before, and like you said: I'm not complaining one bit!_

They continued to talk about how great their boyfriends had become. _You know, Trixie wasn't too happy with Timmy for a day or so after we got back. _

"Oh, why is that?"

_It seems that they boys DID go to the salon while we were in Retroville, and they charged it all to Trixie's tab! You can imagine what she was thinking when she had to pay for six more packages then normal!_

Cindy laughed hard at that. "I'll bet she blew a gasket! Did she hurt Timmy badly, or did he survive?"

Tootie just chuckled before she responded. _Nah, not to bad. She verbally reamed him out pretty good at school, but it was forgiven when all three wanted to go with us Tuesday on our regular appointment. I've never seen Chester, A.J., and Timmy so relaxed then after that trip!_

Cindy laughed again after Tootie finished the last sentence. "I know that's right! Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen did the same with Libbs and me. Even Sheen was clam for a few hours after we got back! They told us that it was Timmy that inspired them to pamper themselves every now and then."

They continued their conversation for another thirty minutes, just going on about how much fun they had, and how they would love to hook up and hang out.

_I was thinking that once school is out for the summer here, then we can come back to Retroville, only this time maybe we can double date or something similar if at all possible. _Tootie said.

Cindy pondered this for a few moments, and then responded. "Sounds like fun to me! Oh, I was wondering if you had bought a pink lace thong to go along with your new/old hip huggers that your mom gave you."

Tootie snorted out a laugh at the mention of the thong. _Yes I did, but I have yet to spring that on poor Timmy. The poor guy is going to go out of his mind when he sees that! I don't know what his fascination with the color pink is, but it's sure gonna be fun tormenting the hell out of him!_

The girls giggled at that, Cindy commenting that she had teased Jimmy in basically the same way, by wearing tight low rise jeans and some skimpy underwear down to the lab to get him to come outside. "The poor boy had such a problem walking that I had to burst out laughing! It makes me feel good knowing that I turn him on like that!"Cindy finished.

Tootie just about had a fit, she was laughing so hard at what Cindy said that tears were running down her cheeks. _Oh my God! I know Timmy's going to have the same reaction. Your right, it does feel good knowing that I'm the only girl that turns him on. I get a lot of looks of sheer jealousy whenever Timmy and I walk down the hall together._

They continued chatting until Tootie must have noticed what time it was. _Girl, I hate to cut this off, but it's getting late here and I need to get up for school tomorrow._

"Not a problem Tootie, I need to do the same here. We'll talk sometime this weekend, how about that?"

_Sounds good to me. I was thinking about us hanging out again…summer vacation isn't far off, so I was thinking that would be the best time. We could hang out all day long or even have an inter-dimensional sleep over._

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to Libby about it, and we can come up with a plan later."

_I'll do the same with Trixie and Veronica. I'm sure they'll love the idea, I know they had a blast with you two!_

"Libby and I had a great time with you three as well! It all sounds good to me; we can game plan more the closer we get to summer."

_Awesome, well it's time for the future Mrs. Timmy Turner to get off of here! _

"Same for the future Mrs. Jimmy Neutron!"

_Bye Cindy!_

"Bye Tootie!"

With that, Cindy hung up. She finished the report and saved and printed a copy of it. She logged off and shut down her computer while glancing lovingly towards the Neutron residence. She smiled at the thought of her new best friend. _God Tootie is such a wonderful girl. I'm so glad we got to know one another. I'm also happy that someone finally tamed Timmy. I know the four of us are going to be close friends for a very long time. _She switched off the light and curled up underneath her comforter for a long, peaceful night's sleep.

**The End **

_A/N: I hope you also enjoyed this bonus Epilogue. I decided to write two…one from each girls' point of view. I felt it was only fair to also show Cindy's side of the ending. Again, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! _


End file.
